Gossip
by Akinayuki
Summary: Ino sangat suka bergossip sampai-sampai dia dijuluki Queen of Gossip. Semua hal di Konoha Gakuen ada di otaknya, termasuk tentang 'Evil Genius' yang bernama Shikamaru Nara. My 1st oneshot ShikaIno. Sorry for misstyp :3


Gossip

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Gossip © AkinaYuki Nyo

ShikaIno pair

Warning Au and OOC

-This is a simple one, so don't hope a hard romance-

Summary : Ino sangat senang bergosip sampai-sampai dia dijuluki Queen of gosip karena otaknya yang selalu menyimpan bahan gosip seluruh murid Konoha Gakuen termasuk gosip tentang laki-laki 'Evil Genius' bernama Shikamaru

Enjoy the story.

~o0o~

Bergosip adalah kegiatan yang identik dengan wanita.

Hei? Apa kau pernah mendengar bahwa laki-laki suka bergosip?

Tolonglah.. bergosip disini adalah membicarakan seseorang dengan sangat terperinci dari kebiasaan buruknya hingga kebaikkannya atau mungkin percintaan mereka dan sejenisnya, bukan membicarakan musik, olahraga, game atau hal-hal yang dianggap para cowok menarik diperbincangkan. Jadi intinya bergosip itu tidak sangat identik dengan lelaki.

Ino Yamanaka adalah seorang gadis cantik nan populer di Konoha Gakuen. Sebagai seorang gadis aktif dan memiliki banyak pergaulan luas, tentu saja dia mengetahui semua informasi di Konoha Gakuen atau bahkan di Konoha City. Jangan heran kalau setiap detik hidupnya digunakan untuk bergosip.

Bahkan para anggota majalah sekolah menjulukinya Queen of Gossip meskipun Ino itu adalah ketua mereka sendiri. Tapi mau apalagi? Memang itulah kenyataannya bukan?

Apa yang tidak diketahui oleh Ino tentang murid-murid di Konoha Gakuen? Hampir tidak ada!

Ino mengetahui bahwa Naruto sang kapten sepak bola suka tidur dengan memakai piyama beruang berwarna orange. Ino tahu bahwa Sasuke sering memborong berkardus-kardus tomat di pasar tradisional Konoha setiap minggu. Dia juga tahu bahwa Sakura bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah rumah sakit yang seharusnya dilarang sekolah. Bahkan dia juga tahu tentang siswa genius bernama Shikamaru Nara.

Siapa itu Shikamaru Nara?

Nama itu hanya akan terdengar melalui speaker sekolah yang mengumumkan juara sekolah setiap tahun. Jarang sekali siswi-siswi di sekolah ini membicarakan Shikamaru kecuali Temari, kakak kelas yang selalu berkelahi dengannya karena dia tidak terima di kalahkan Shikamaru dalam meraih peringkat 1 sesekolahan.

"Hei Ino!" seseorang tiba-tiba menyapa Ino yang daritadi hanya diam di depan pintu utama sekolah sambil memandang keluar. Hari ini hujan turun tanpa malu-malu, sangat deras dan menimbulkan bunyi berisik yang mengganggu telinga. Beruntunglah bagi yang membawa payung hari ini karena mereka tidak perlu berdiri diam dalam kebosanan menunggu hujan reda seperti yang dilakukan Ino saat ini.

"Ya?" Ino berbalik memandangi orang yang menyapanya. Mata Aquamarine-nya memandangi sosok berambut soft pink yang sedang menghentakkan pelan kakinya bergantian untuk membenarkan posisi sepatu coklat tua miliknya.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Sakura memandangi Ino sambil merapikan jaket merah maroonnya yang sedikit kusut.

"Aku tidak membawa payung hari ini." Ino menjawab dengan pelan dan menghela nafas panjang. "Ramalan cuaca di majalah sangat tidak dapat dipercayai, Kau jangan membeli majalah Orochimaru lagi! Semua artikelnya hanya omong kosong belaka, percayalah padaku!"

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Ino. Sahabat baiknya itu memang sangat suka membaca semua jenis majalah di Konoha kemudian membandingkannya atau berusaha mencari tahu apakah berita di majalah itu benar atau justru sebaliknya.

"Seharusnya kau lihat ramalan cuaca di berita pagi Pig! Akurat 99,9 persen." Kata Sakura mengacungkan jarinya dan memasang senyuman kuda.

"Ayolah! Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja forehead! Mana mungkin aku sudi menonton acara orang tua seperti itu!" sahut Ino memutar kedua bola matanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kirinya.

"Ya ya ya.. aku kan hanya menyarankan saja. Eh! Aku duluan ya!" kata Sakura tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Ino.

"Kau kan tidak bawa payung! Mau hujan-hujanan?" tanya Ino heran mengetahui Sakura tidak memilih untuk menunggu bersamanya. Padahal sudah jelas bahwa gadis berambut pink itu tidak memegang payung satupun.

"Memang aku tidak bawa payung, tapi dia kan bawa." Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjuk seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang telah berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa payung berwarna orange.

"Hm.. Naruto?" panggil Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika dia menangkap sosok Naruto yang kini tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Yo Ino!" balas Naruto dengan melambaikan-lambaikan tangan kirinya. Laki-laki itu selalu saja bersemangat dan ceria meski langit sedang suram.

"Jadi.. sekarang kau dengan si Naruto-baka nih?"

"Heh? Ti-tidak kok!" bantah Sakura dengan gelagapan. Terlihat wajahnya memerah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Sudahlah.. jangan sungkan-sungkan! Sepertinya aku punya gosip baru untuk besok. sang kapten sepak bola Konoha Gakuen menjalin cinta dengan gadis jidat lebar dari kelas 2-A." Ino tersenyum licik dan memegang dagunya seperti sedang memikirkan bagaimana respon murid-murid nanti, khususnya para siswa yang selalu mengagumi temannya itu.

"Ino.." Mata emerald Sakura menatap sinis ke arah Ino seakan berkata 'akan kubunuh kau kalau menyebarkan gosip seperti itu.'

"Hahaha.. untuk jidat lebarnya aku cuman bercanda, nanti akan kupikirkan judul yang lebih bagus." Kata Ino lagi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hh~ terserahlah.. Aku duluan ya!" dengan sebuah helaan nafas singkat Sakura meninggalkan Ino dan pulang bersama Naruto.

"Akhirnya aku sendiri lagi.." gerutu Ino sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mencibir kebosanan. Sesekali dia mengetuk-ngetuk kaki kirinya hingga menimbulkan suara nada dengan irama tertentu.

Akibat cuaca yang tidak bersahabat, semua kegiatan tambahan dan ekstrakulikuler dibatalkan serentak. Itulah yang membuat Konoha Gakuen menjadi sangat sepi di siang hari ini. Biasanya para murid masih setia bergentayangan di penjuru sekolah meski langit sudah berwarna orange kemerah-merahan dan tentunya membuat penjaga sekolah, Ibiki-san menjadi marah dan mengusir mereka semua.

Coba saja masih tersisa seseorang yang mau menemaninya sekarang ini, mungkin untuk bergosip?

**Kreeek~**

Suara loker yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Ino dari pemandangan hujan deras. Diliriknya ke belakang untuk melihat sumber suara itu. Rupanya masih ada seseorang yang belum pulang. Seorang murid berambut nanas dengan mata sipitnya yang sering terlihat mengantuk.

"Belum pulang?" tanya Ino kepada orang itu. Yang ditanya hanya menoleh sebentar dan kembali sibuk mencari sesuatu di lokernya.

"Belum, kau?" orang itu balik bertanya ketika dia sudah menemukan sepatunya dan mengeluarkannya dari dalam.

"Ya.. seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Ino dengan mengangkat bahunya pelan. Dia kembali memandangi ke luar sekolah. Melihat lapangan sekolah yang mulai penuh genangan air hujan.

"Oh.. lupa membawa payung atau karena sibuk bergosip?" tanya orang itu lagi dengan nada mengejek.

"Tentu saja lupa membawa payung, kalau aku sedang bergosip mana mungkin aku berdiri di sini sendirian!"

"Siapa tahu, mungkin saking sukanya kau membicarakan orang sampai kau akan bergosip dengan dirimu sendiri." balas orang itu lagi dan berjalan mendekati Ino sambil menenteng sepatunya di tangan kanan.

"Aku tidak segila itu Shikamaru!" dengus Ino yang kesal mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

"Ya, terserahlah" Shikamaru mengambil posisi duduk di pinggiran pembatas lantai kayu di dekat pintu masuk untuk memakai sepatunya.

"Lalu kau kenapa belum pulang hah?"

"Ketiduran" jawab Shikamaru singkat sambil menguap kecil.

"Heh?" Ino membulatkan mata aquamarine-nya mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. Baru kali ini dia menemukan orang yang telat pulang akibat ketiduran di sekolah. "Kau pasti ketiduran di atap sekolah! Iya kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, kau juga suka tidur di perpustakaan kan?"

"Ya"

"Dasar pemalas! Bagaimana reaksi anak-anak kalau mereka tahu kalau Evil Genius dari Konoha Gakuen itu tukang molor dan sering terlambat pulang karena ketiduran?"

"Yang pasti itu merepotkan."

Ino hanya menggeleng lemah ketika dia mendengar kata khas Shikamaru keluar. Merepotkan.. selalu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru ketika dia ditanya tentang opini dan pendapat mengenai sesuatu. Kata merepotkan itu juga sering keluar ketika dia disuruh melakukan sesuatu atau ketika dia tidak ingin terlibat pertengkaran lebih jauh dengan para gadis khususnya Temari.

Bagaimana Ino bisa mengetahui itu semua?

Sebenarnya Shikamaru adalah teman masa kecilnya, bahkan orang tua mereka juga sahabat dari kecil. Jadi sangat wajar jika Ino sangat mengetahui semua hal tentang Shikamaru. Meskipun mereka kelihatannya tidak begitu akrab tapi Shikamaru-lah yang membuatnya suka untuk bergosip.

"Kau bawa payung hari ini?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu kalau hari ini akan turun hujan."

"Kau tidak lihat ramalan cuaca?"

"Tidak, itu merepotkan" Shikamaru menggeleng pelan dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Astaga.." sahut Ino dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku? Cih, aku ditipu majalah" jawab Ino mendengus kesal mengingat dia sudah ditipu ramalan cuaca di majalah Orochimaru yang mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan cerah 100 persen. Dari mana dia mendapatkan wangsit seperti itu?

"Dasar bodoh" kata Shikamaru dengan sebuah senyuman kecil yang mengejek kearah Ino.

"Ya maaf saja kalau aku tidak sepintar dirimu tuan Shikamaru sang Evil Genius dari Konoha Gakuen."

"Hentikan memanggilku seperti itu."

"Hahahaha, eh apa kau tahu kalau Naruto dan Sakura sudah jadian?" Ino bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Kebiasaannya untuk bergosip sepertinya sudah kambuh tanpa memandang bahwa orang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya itu adalah orang yang sangat malas membicarakan orang lain.

"Jadian?" tanya Shikamaru balik untuk menyakinkan hal yang didengarnya.

"Tadi mereka pulang bersama loh, sepayung berdua! Romantis sekali." Tambah Ino merapatkan kedua tangannya menjadi sebuah satu kepalan dan menaruhnya di depan dadanya dengan ekspresi bahagia.

"Pulang bersama dengan satu payung bukan berarti mereka berpacaran, Jangan membuat gosip yang tidak-tidak." Sahut Shikamaru menggeleng pelan untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia sangat heran mengapa sahabat kecilnya ini suka sekali membicarakan sesuatu yang belum pasti.

Waktu kecil Ino sangat manis dan tidak merepotkan bagi Shikamaru, tapi sejak duduk di bangku SMP dia mulai suka membicarakan orang lain setiap mereka bertemu. Itulah yang membuat Shikamaru malas berbicara dengan Ino. Padahal kata Ino, dia suka bergosip karena Shikamaru. Debut gosip pertama Ino adalah semua tentang Shikamaru, apapun itu tentang Shikamaru pasti diceritakannya kepada orang lain.

'Benar-benar merepotkan..'

"Mungkin Sasuke akan cemburu mengetahui hal ini." Ino menyeringai senang mengingat bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya menaruh perhatian terhadap Sakura.

"Kau mau menyebarkan gosip ini?"

"Tentu saja! Ini kan berita bagus, jadi harus dibagi-bagi ke semuanya." Jawab Ino spontan sambil menjentikkan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau tidak memikirkan reaksi Naruto dan Sakura? Mungkin perasaan Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sangat kupikirkan! Itu kan tujuan utamaku, hahahaha." Ino tertawa dengan suaranya yang sangat melengking itu. Dia benar-benar penasaran dengan reaksi ketiga temannya itu kalau gosip ini menyebar dan menjadi hot gosip di sekolah.

"Dasar wanita.."

"Oh ya! Apa kau mau juga aku gosipkan?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba sambil menoleh memperhatikan Shikamaru yang sedang sibuk memandang keluar.

"Tidak, jangan melibatkanku dengan hal merepotkan seperti itu." Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya mendengar tawaran Ino. Untuk apa dia digosipkan?

"Aku bisa saja menyebarkan kalau kau ada hubungan khusus dengan Temari-senpai." Sahut Ino lagi dengan sedikit keraguan ketika menyebutkan nama Temari.

"Huh? Dengan wanta itu? Tidak terima kasih."

"Lho kenapa? Kan bisa saja hubungan kalian semakin dekat."

"Aku dan dia hanya teman biasa, jangan menyebarkan berita yang tidak-tidak." Jelas Shikamaru mendengus kesal dan sedikit membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua kakinya yang tertekuk.

"Benarkah? Tapi kalian akrab sekali.." kata Ino pelan dan sedikit tersenyum meski senyuman itu mengandung kesedihan. Sebenarnya, sudah sangat lama Ino menyukai Shikmaru. Dia bahkan merasakan kecemburuan ketika dia mendapatkan kabar bahwa Shikamaru sering bertengkar dan terlihat bersama dengan Temari.

Andai saja dia bisa menyebarkan gosip-gosip buruk tentang Temari. Tapi itu berarti menjadikannya orang yang jahat dan pengecut bukan? Menusuk orang dari belakang seperti itu.. bisa-bisa Shikamaru bukan menyukainya malah justru membencinya.

"Akrab bukan berarti berpacaran." Lanjut Shikamaru lagi sambil menaikkan kepalanya untuk memandang lurus ke luar sekolah kembali.

"Oh.." Ino hanya ber'oh' pelan dan mengangguk singkat. Dia memandangi sosok laki-laki yang telah mencuri perhatiannya itu lebih lama. Sebuah senyuman lembut terlihat di wajahnya "Sudah lama ya.."

"Apanya?" tanya Shikamaru tidak mengerti dan menoleh kearah Ino. Namun gadis berambut pirang itu sudah tidak memandanginya lagi dan hanya terdiam memandangi tetesan hujan yang tidak mereda.

"Ngobrol seperti ini berdua.." kata Ino dengan nada pelan. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil pasokan nafas yang lebih banyak. "Jadi rindu.." kata Ino lagi sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Shikamaru.

"Ya.. aku juga merindukannya." Balas Shikamaru dengan sebuah senyuman kecil menanggapi pernyataan Ino.

"EH?" Mata Aqumaine Ino melebar tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. Ternyata Shikamaru juga merindukan saat-saat mereka berbicara dan menghabiskan waktu ini berdua, bukan cuman Ino saja.

"Hei kalian!" Tiba-tiba suara seorang pria paruh baya yang sedikit mengerikan mengingat ada bekas luka di wajahnya dan memang wajahnya yang terlahir garang memanggil mereka.

"Ibiki-san?" tentu saja bagi ratu gosip yang mengenal semua orang di Konoha Gakuen pasti menghapal dan mengerti siapa pemilik suara itu. Sang penjaga sekolah, Ibiki-san.

"Kenapa masih disini? Bukannya sekolah sudah bubar 3 jam yang lalu?" tanya Ibiki menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat kedua murid berbeda jenis masih berada dalam lingkungan sekolah. Pikiran-pikiran buruk sudah menghantui otaknya.

"Kalau aku punya payung pasti aku sudah pulang dari tadi.." gerutu Ino mencibirkan mulutnya sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Ibiki.

"Jadi kalian tidak bawa payung?" tanya Ibiki lagi memandangi Shikamaru yang kini menoleh kearahnya. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian pulang. Aku mau menutup sekolah ini lebih awal, ada urusan."

"Paman menyuruh kami hujan-hujanan? Tega sekali.." Ino memasang ekspresi semelas mungkin dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan dengan tangan kanan yang memegang dahinya.

"Merepotkan..Hh~" Shikamaru hanya mengeluarkan kata khas-nya ketika mengetahui bahwa dia harus pulang berhujan-hujanan hari ini.

"Mana mungkin aku sekejam itu! Kebetulan aku menemukan payung di kelas 3-A tadi, pakailah dulu!" jawab Ibiki menghela nafasnya melihat reaksi Ino dan Shikamaru. Dia melemparkan sebuah payung berwarna kuning yang segera ditangkap dengan baik oleh Shikamaru.

"Benar? Gyaa Arigatou paman!" balas Ino dengan senyuman lebar kearah Ibiki.

"Sama-sama, cepatlah pulang" Ibiki mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya 'mengusir' mereka dan segera pergi untuk melanjutkan tugasnya mengunci ruangan-ruangan lain.

"Ayo pulang " ajak Shikamaru yang telah berdiri di depan pintu dengan payung yang terbuka lebar.

"Ya!" dengan cepat Ino menghampiri Shikamaru dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Akhirnya kita pulang" ucap Ino dengan nada senang. Dia mulai melangkah pelan ketika menyadari Shikamaru sudah berjalan disampingnya.

"Hei Ino.."

"Ya?"

"Ini juga bisa jadi bahan gosipmu bukan?" tanya Shikamaru pelan sambil terus memperhatikan jalan mereka yang sedikit licin dan berlumpur.

"Heh? Maksudnya?" tanya Ino balik yang bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Pulang bersama dengan satu payung, seperti halnya Naruto dan Sakura.." jelas Shikamaru lagi. "Gosip kalau kita berpacaran" Terlihat rona memerah di wajah Shikamaru ketika mengatakan hal itu. Dia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain agar Ino tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang menggelikan itu.

"Eh?" Ino hanya menyahut seadanya sembari berpikir lebih jauh dengan perkataan Shikamaru. Wajahnya pun ikut memerah dan memanas membayangkan gosip kalau dia dan Shikamaru berpacaran.

"Ma-mana mungkin aku menggosipkan diriku sendiri.." jawab Ino lagi dengan terbata-bata. Dia sudah salah tingkah akibat perkataan Shikamaru. "Lagipula.. aku maunya berita pasti, bukan gosip semata." Lanjut Ino dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

Shikamaru terdiam sebentar dan kembali memandang lurus kedepan. Kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil di wajah sayunya.

"Aku juga.."

Mungkin sepertinya tidak hanya gosip tentang Naruto dan Sakura yang akan menjadi pembicaran para murid. Ada sebuah gosip lagi yang sudah terbukti kebenarannya. Sebuah gosip tentang Queen of Gossip yang kini berpacaran dengan Evil Genius dari Konoha gakuen. Siapa tahu gosip itu akan menjadi peringkat teratas untuk artikel besok? Tak ada yang menduganya bukan?

Termasuk pasangan kekasih baru yang pulang bersama di bawah payung kuning itu.

OWARI

a/n : ShikaIno! XDD

Buat lagi fic dengan pair yang berbeda! Senangnya~

Maaf ini pengalama pertama Aki membuat fic ShikaIno, mohon maaf kalau feelnya gak dapet atau ceritanya jelek dan pasaran (_ _)"

Namanya juga pengalaman pertama jadi mohon maklum ya!

Bagi yang nanya fic Aki yang lain kapan di update.. Tunggu kira-kira semingguan lagi deh.. Masih nyicil tuh =_="

Sabar~

Yosh! Mohon R&R nyo :3


End file.
